A New Game (Hiatus)
by reptilia321
Summary: Slag and Mire are bored, so they decide to spice things up with a simple game! What could possibly go wrong? Just a fun spinoff of "A New Meaning" where you pick the truths or the dares! Rating may change.
1. Boredom

The sun was high in the sky and shining bright on the land of Minecraftia. Animals carried on with their business and villagers went through their daily routines. A little ways away, a large castle rose up into the sky. The sun shone through the windows, lighting up a corridor as a young woman walked through. She wore a white robe and sported glasses. She held a series of books as she proceeded with a smile. The serene atmosphere was interrupted by a sudden wet sound. The librarian turned to find the hall completely empty. she looked around once more before turning back… and meeting a pair of hanging green eyes. The librarian screamed in shock and dropped her books. She looked at the creature in front of her, frowning. "Mire!"

The gelatinous girl giggled. "Sorry, Atlas. I couldn't help myself."

Atlas picked up a few books, sighing. "So what are you doing here? Where's Slag?"

"Right behind you." The lava girl suddenly appeared, startling Atlas into dropping her books again. Slag smirked. "What's up with the books? I figured you already had every text in Minecraftia."

"These aren't mine. I'm giving them to Tony. I thought he could craft some bookshelves for his house-"

Mire suddenly wrapped her arm around Atlas' shoulder. "Hey! We were about to head there, too! Can we go with you?"

Atlas took a step back. "I'd rather not be apart of whatever you two are planning…"

Slag spoke with false innocence. "Us? Planning? What would make you think such a thing?" She said standing next to Mire, both smiling innocently. Atlas looked at them for a moment before sighing. She knew getting rid of the girls would be fruitless, so she relented. They all began the walk to Tony's home.

"That should be done." Tony said, looking at the hologram floating above his wooden chest. It was full of stacks of oak wood. Tony looked back at his helper. "Thanks, Hex. It would have taken me hours to get all of this wood. I should be stocked up for quite a while."

Hex smiled. "No problem! I'm glad I could help."

"I really should give you something for the trouble. I think I have a few emeralds-" A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the boy's shoulders. He felt Hex's breathing on the back of his neck.

"I have a few ideas of what you could give me…" The witch whispered, causing Tony to shiver a bit. Tony felt his body stiffen as Hex nibbled at his ear. She giggled before turning the boy around, preparing to kiss him…

… but found a slime ball hit her face instead. Hex wiped the slime from her face and glared at the door, seeing Slag, Mire, and Atlas. Mire shrugged. "Whoops. My bad." She said with false innocence.

Tony gently pulled away from Hex and turned to his new house guests. "Hi, guys. What are you doing here?"

Atlas blushed a bit. "Well, I remembered when you said you needed more books, so here."

Tony took the books and smiled. "Thanks! Make yourself at home while I go store these." He said before going upstairs. Hex leaned against a wall, sighing. She looked at the newcomers. "I'm guessing the slimy ones aren't here for books."

Slag smirked. "No, but we are here for a reason."

Mire perked up. "Yep! And you two are involved!"

Atlas raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you two I'm not-"

"I put the books away, but I am glad I stocked up on wood. I may need to make a few chests." Tony said, walking down the stairs. Slag and Mire didn't hesitate. The latter quickly ran around the room, trapping everyone in her slime. Slag blocked the door to prevent anyone escaping. The group was surprised by the sudden action. Hex growled. "What in Notch's name are you doing!?"

Slag smirked. "Don't worry. We just wanted to keep you guys still long enough to make a proposition."

Atlas sighed. "What are you talking about?"

Mire smiled. "Well, Slag and I had a plan. Ever since the big 'Mutant War', everyone's been kind of bored. All work, no play!"

"So, we decided to play a game." Slag said.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You trapped us just to invite us to a game?"

"Well, not so much 'invite' as 'prevent you from saying no'! So what do you say?"

The group looked at each other. Hex sighed. "Fine, what game?"

Slag and Mire looked at each other mischievously before saying the answer in unison:

"Truth or Dare!"

AN: Hey, guys! This is a truth or dare story! Remember to put your suggestions in the reviews!

Current Players:

Slag

Mire

Tony

Hex

Atlas


	2. Future Vision

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Truth or dare? I didn't even know that game existed in this world. Why do you two want to play it so badly?"

Slag and Mire smiled. The former stepped forward. "Well, we were originally planning to only play with you and Atlas. We wanted to do something fun out of boredom." She said, innocently smiling afterward. Tony raised an eyebrow. He knew the girls well enough to know when they have ulterior motives, but before he could interject, Hex spoke. "What is 'Truth or Dare'?"

Slag and Mire looked at her blankly. Slag sighed. "Mire, let them go. Hex needs to do some learning."

The slime girl complied, gently releasing Tony, Atlas, and Hex. Slag and Mire sat in the middle of the room. "Okay! Step one, sit in a circle." The latter said, patting the ground. The group complied. Hex listened intently as Mire continued. "Okay, now we pick someone to start. That person asks someone 'truth or dare?' and they have to pick one and follow the commands."

Hex nodded. "I think I understand. Can I see someone try?"

"Sure, I could go first." Tony said. He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Hex, truth or dare?"

The witch was surprised at first, but then thought for a moment. "Uh, truth?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Black, of course."

Tony smiled. "See? That's how you play. It's easy! Now, it's your turn."

Hex smiled. "Okay! Tony, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please." He replied. Tony didn't feel so ready for any dares yet.

Hex smirked. "Out of the four of us in this room, which one of us do you see yourself having a future and a family with?"

Apparently, Tony wasn't ready for any truths, either. The room was silent for a moment before the boy's face twisted into a look of shock. "What kind of question is that? Are you asking me to choose favorites?"

Hex feigned innocence. "Of course not, I'm just wondering how you view the future."

Slag and Mire laughed. "This one is easy! Obviously, he sees us in his future!"

"Don't speak so soon! He still hasn't said anything!" Hex barked. Atlas merely sat silently, still shocked by the question.

Tony looked at the girls bickering and realized that he hadn't really put much thought into his future. Outside of the settlements, Minecraftia truly had no laws. It was a fully natural and untamed world and, because of this, the world was governed by more of a "here-and-now" survival method rather than foresight. That still didn't answer the question. Tony put a hand to his chin, beginning to think…

 _Tony chased his child around the house, the both of them laughing as they ran. Suddenly, a feminine voice rose from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"_

 _Tony looked at his child and quickly lifted it up onto his shoulder. The kid laughed as they entered the kitchen to see a curvy woman in a witch hat placing several plates down. Tony placed the child in a seat and looked at the plates, smiling. "Honey, this looks delicious."_

" _Well, I would hope so. I did spend quite some time gathering just the right ingredients." She laughed. Tony sat down at the table and began eating. Hex watched her family for a moment and smiled. "I would never have guessed that I'd be so lucky to be living this kind of life."_

 _Tony smiled. "I never guessed I'd be so lucky that someone like you would fall for a dork like me." He joked._

 _Hex smiled and sat in the chair next to him. "Hey, you're_ my _dork." She said, kissing him. The child giggled and covered its eyes with its large hat._

Tony shook himself from his daydream. He looked around and saw that the girls were still arguing. ' _Hm… married life with Hex… it looked… whoa now, focus. What about Slag and Mire?'_ He thought before slipping back into his daydream...

 _Tony and his wife chased their children around the house, the both of them laughing as they ran. Suddenly, a feminine voice rose from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"_

 _Tony and Mire looked at their children and quickly lifted them up and onto their shoulders. The kids laughed as they entered the kitchen to see a gelatinous woman placing several plates on the table. "Honey, this looks delicious." Tony said. Slag smirked. "Well, I am the best cook this household has ever seen."_

 _Mire pouted. "Hey! I helped, too!"_

 _Tony sat down and took a bite. His two children looked at him and imitated his actions. Slag and Mire laughed as they sat in the chairs on either side of Tony. Everyone took a bite, moaning in delight. "Mmm! I really outdid myself with this one!" Slag said, sitting straight and with pride._

 _Tony smiled. "I think you_ both _did a great job on this. It's really good!"_

 _Slag and Mire leaned on Tony, placing a single kiss on each of his cheeks. "Thank you very much."_

 _The kids giggled and covered each other's eyes._

Tony felt his face get warmer at the thought of living with _both_ Slag and Mire. After all, the duo was inseparable. He would need to stock up on a _lot_ of heat resistance potions, though. Tony felt his blush grow and decided to move on.

 _Tony chased his child around the house, the both of them laughing as they ran. Suddenly, a feminine voice rose from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"_

 _Tony looked at his child and quickly lifted it up onto his shoulder. The kid laughed as they entered the kitchen to see a curvy woman in a white robe placing several plates down. Tony placed the child in a seat and looked at the plates, smiling. "Honey, this looks delicious."_

 _Atlas blushed a bit. "Um, thanks. Oh, look at me. We've been married all this time and I'm still getting flustered."_

 _Tony walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Well, I still get flustered around you, too. It's okay." He said, caressing her cheek._

 _Atlas smiled and closed her eyes as she held his hand. "I love you, Dear."_

" _I love you, too. Come on, you should eat something. You haven't eaten all day."_

 _Atlas blushed. "Oh, I guess I was so busy with my books that I forgot. I do feel hungry." She said, sitting. Tony ruffled his child's hair before sitting next to Atlas. As they all began to eat their meal, the librarian smiled. "Oh! The other day I found a cute little flower bed in the forest. We should all go. It would be relaxing."_

 _Tony smiled. "That sounds like fun." He turned to his child. "You wanna go have a little picnic later?"_

 _The child giggled and nodded._

Tony sighed. ' _Of course a life with Atlas would be peaceful and heavenly. I just can't choose…'_ Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Tony looked up and blushed as he realized the girls were staring at him. "Tony, you've been sitting there for three minutes. Did you make a decision?" Slag said.

Tony gulped. "Uh, well…" He sighed. "I can't decide. I really care about all of you. I thought about it and I figured out that a life with any of you is great. I just… I don't know." He sighed.

Hex smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "Hey, I understand."

Tony felt his cheeks burn at her gaze. "Y-you do?"

"Of course! Obviously, you want to be with all of us together." Tony felt his body freeze and his face burn at her words. He almost fell back. "W-what? N-n-no, I-"

Slag and Mire leaned up to him. "Wow, why didn't you say so? We would have allowed it."

Atlas looked away, blushing. "Oh my, Tony… I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

Tony felt his face burn even redder as he sighed. "Can we just continue?"

Hex smiled. "Okay. It's your turn to pick someone."

Tony composed himself and scratched his chin. "Hm… I choose…"

AN: I'd like to thank welcometodalolz for the intriguing truth or dare question in this chapter.

Current Players:

Slag

Mire

Tony

Hex

Atlas


	3. Slice of Life

"Hm… I choose… Slag!" Tony said, confidently. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh! I'm fired up! I choose dare!" Tony had to think for a moment. He knew Slag was the type to try anything if it was a challenge. What kind of challenge would meet her standards? As he thought about it, he had an idea. "I dare you… to build a wooden house _without_ setting it on fire!"

Slag grinned. "Really? That's it? No problem! I'll be right back!" She stepped outside and ran up to the nearest tree. "Alright! First thing's first! I need to get some woo-" She began punching the tree trunk, only for it to immediately burst into flames. She sighed. "No problem, I'll just move on." She walked up to the next tree.

And the next.

And the next.

Soon, she began shrieking in rage as she kept trying to get wood from the trees. The group watched her endeavors from within the house, everyone giggling. Atlas scratched her hair. "Uh, I don't think she's going to be rejoining us anytime soon."

Mire shrugged. "Oh well. I guess it's my turn then. Hmmm…" She looked at her companions with a sudden realization: her options were quite limited. ' _This is just no good. We need more players, but how can we do that without stopping the game?'_ Her gaze travelled across the room until it landed on a lone iron sword sitting in the corner of the room. An idea popped into her head. "Tony! Truth or dare?"

Tony felt chills go down his spine as he saw the mischief in her eyes. He gulped. "Uh, t-truth."

The slime girl had planned for this and decided to roll with it. "How many kids could we have together?"

Tony felt his entire body go numb as his face felt fire hot. He thought steam would rise from his head if it got any hotter. Mire put a hand to her mouth, feigning shock. "Oh? Was that a tough question? How about this: I'll let you switch to a dare!"

Atlas frowned. "Mire! You can't put him into a corner like that!"

Mire grinned, ignoring Atlas. "Come on, Tony. You can pick dare."

Tony knew that if he chose dare, he'd have to obey _any_ command Mire gave him. However, answering the question could lead to much more. Tony sighed in defeat. "Dare."

Mire smirked. "Alright. I dare you to steal Saber's sword."

Hex raised an eyebrow. "Hm, well, that's unexpected. I thought you were surely going to make Tony participate in some lewd activity."

Atlas smiled at the boy. "Well, that's an easy task. Right, Tony?" Her smile fell when she saw the look of horror on the boy's face. "Tony?"

Tony didn't register her words as he suddenly remembered his ordeal during the Mutant War when Saber was training him…

 _It was early morning when Tony exited the Village Castle. He was excited to be getting up because today was the day Saber would teach him some of her special moves. He looked around outside the castle and was surprised to find that his trainer wasn't there._ 'Odd, she's usually the first one to wake up. Huh?' _His gaze travelled to a shiny metal object in the center of the training ground: Saber's sword. He looked around, making sure no one was around. From what Rube had told him, Saber's sword was sacred in that if anyone else touched it, she would get very upset._

 _Tony rolled his eyes and walked to the sword. He began to reach down for it, his handed mere inches from the hilt._

 _Suddenly, an arrow flew between his hand and the sword. Tony looked up in time to see a foot kick him in the chest. He fell to the ground, the air in his lungs having left him. Above him, Saber stood with an arrow reared back, ready to launch at him. She kept her foot on his chest. Tony looked up in fear as he looked into Saber's heated eyes._

 _She exhaled hard before sheathing her weapon and standing down. "Don't ever,_ ever _touch my sword."_

 _Tony nodded, sweat dripping from his brow._

Tony felt his heart beat faster as he thought about what would have happened if he had actually grabbed the sword. He looked at his companions and noticed their worried looks. Mire even seemed a bit unnerved. "Hey, Tony. It's alright if you want a different dare. I have a few other ideas we could try." She said with a wink.

Tony blushed and pulled at his collar. "Uh, no. I think I can handle getting a sword." ' _The real question is if Saber can handle it.'_

"Hyaa!" Saber yelled, swinging her sword downward. Skelli jumped out of the way before swinging her own sword at Saber's center. The blacksmith grunted and jumped back, parrying the strike. The duo were stuck in a stalemate as they glared at each other. After a few moments, the girls sighed and jumped back. Saber smirked and spoke between gasps. "You… are losing… your edge…"

Skelli laughed. "Me? I… was going easy… on you…" The girls fell back, sticking their weapons into the ground. Suddenly, a rumbling noise rang through the area. Skelli sat up, instantly putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "What was that?"

Saber blushed. "My stomach. We've been training since sunrise and I haven't eaten anything. Let's take a break."

"I agree. I could eat." The girls stood and began walking towards the Village Castle, but Saber suddenly stopped. Skelli raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my sword, let me go… get…" She froze as she saw her previously grounded sword was gone. The foliage it stood behind shook, as if someone had run through it in a panic. Saber grinded her teeth as she let out a war cry.

Tony ran as fast as he could. He knew what would happen if Saber caught him. He cringed as he thought of the pain he would go through. ' _Even if I do make it, she'll kill me. Then, she'll kill me over and over when I respawn. I should have taken the other dare!'_ As he had his second thoughts, Tony felt his heart jumped out of his chest when he heard a loud war cry followed by a threat. "I don't know who took my sword, but when I find you, I will make sure you don't respawn!"

The threat served as motivation as Tony pumped his legs harder. Soon, he saw his house in view. He almost cried when he saw it, but his rejoice was interrupted by an arrow whizzing past him, hitting a tree. He looked back in time to dodge another one as it hit the ground in front of him. Tony soon reached his door and slammed it shut, standing in front of it. The group looked at him in shock. Slag raised her eyebrows. "What happened?" Tony was about to answer, but suddenly was launched forward by Saber and Skelli both kicking in the door.

The former looked around the room. "Why am I not surprised? Which one of you took my sword?"

Tony slowly got up and held out the weapon. "Uh… I can explain?"

Saber looked at him. Her face was emotionless as she approached him. Tony closed his eyes and looked away, bracing himself. Saber stepped closer and closer and closer until…

… she just snatched the sword away.

Tony opened one eye when he didn't feel any pain. Saber examined her sword, turning it around and feeling the point. She sighed. "Tony, you know so very well how I feel about my sword. So, if you hold any value for your life, tell me: why in Notch's name did you steal it!?"

"I… well, um, it's actually a funny story… you see-"

"We were playing Truth or Dare." Mire said.

Saber narrowed her eyes. "Truth… or Dare? You risked your life for a stupid game!?"

"It was either that or…" He glanced back at Mire, who looked at him seductively.

Saber was about to retort, but Skelli stepped forward. "Truth or Dare? Are you all playing?"

Hex nodded. "They are teaching me how to play."

"Do you guys have room for two more?"

Saber looked at Skelli in shock. "Whoa now! _Two_ more? You seriously think I'd have anything to do with something so childish?"

"Come on, Saber. Have a little fun once in awhile. Or… are you too scared?"

The blacksmith felt her blood boil. "Scared? _Scared_!? Oh, you are on!"

Skelli smirked. ' _Hook, line, and sinker.'_

AN: I'd like to thank DarkWolf133 and Mephiles for the Truth or Dare questions in this chapter. Definitely hilarious!

Current Players:

Slag

Mire

Tony

Hex

Atlas

Saber

Skelli


	4. Payback

The group sat down, ready to begin. Saber sat next to Skelli, glaring at Tony. The human tried to avoid eye contact. Mire smirked. "Is everyone ready?"

Skelli nodded. "I know _I_ am! This is going to be fun."

Saber kept glaring at Tony. "Indeed."

Mire clapped her hands. "Awesome! Since you just arrived, Saber, you can take your turn."

The blacksmith looked at Tony. "Fine then. Truth or dare?" Tony looked at her, trying to gauge his options. He knew Saber was a genius in combat, often preferring a "guns-blazing" plan of attack over Skelli's patient ways. It would stand to reason that her truths and dares would be equally extreme. If he picked truth, she would probably try to find the most embarrassing thing to ask as payback for the sword incident. If he picked dare, she would probably just make him do an exercise or something rigorous. He shrugged. "Dare." It would be less embarrassing.

Saber frowned. She knew Tony knew her tactics. If he picked truth, she would have torn him apart. However, he seemed to have a bit of gumption. She thought for a moment, trying to find a truly worthy challenge.

Suddenly, Slag burst through the door. She was panting heavily, steam rising from her head. Her normally crimson eyes glowed with anger as a smirk formed on her face. "I did it! I finally did it!" She stepped aside, revealing the small structure a little ways away. It was a wooden shack that looked barely big enough to hold two people. Around it, the once grand forest was made into a clearing. Hex laughed. "Impressive! You managed to build an outhouse!"

"Hey! You try working with wood when your body is made of lava!"

Saber listened to the arguing and looked at the small structure outside. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Tony, I dare you… to go into that little shack with Slag and Mire." Tony felt his body freeze, but Slag and Mire suddenly felt excited. Saber looked at Hex, who was frowning. "You wouldn't happen to have a fire resistance potion, would you?"

"Yes, but I won't let you use it for this!"

"Oh? So you want Tony to burn alive?" Saber said, raising an eyebrow. Tony blushed at what she was implying. Hex sighed and gave him the potion, which he hesitantly drank. Almost immediately afterwards, Slag and Mire grabbed the boy's shoulders. Slag looked at Hex. "How long will the potion last?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Perfect." She and Mire gently pushed the boy out of the house and toward the shack. The magma girl leaned next to Tony. "I think it's time I got a little payback for that cruel dare you gave me." She said, suggestively. Tony felt his face warm up as they got closer to the small shack. ' _Oh boy…'_

Saber smiled to herself, quite content with the situation. Hex looked at her incredulously. "Why would you do that? You know what they'll do to him."

Saber smirked. "No one is allowed to mess with my sword. Who's turn is it, anyway? Skelli?"

The wither warrior grinned. "Alright. Let's see… Saber, truth or dare?"

"Hm… truth."

Atlas raised an eyebrow. "Really? I figured you would be a bit more adventurous, sister."

Saber smirked. "And get some embarrassing punishment like Tony? I have a bit more pride than that."

Skelli put a hand on her chin before her eyes lit up. "Oh! Why do you like your sword so much?"

Saber scoffed. "I crafted that sword from the strongest diamond when I was a toddler! Of course I'd hold it dear!"

Hex raised an eyebrow. "You've had a single diamond sword with you since you were a child and it hasn't broken on you?"

Atlas giggled. "Well, she asked me to use some enchantments on it. At this point, that sword will probably outlive even the Enderdragon. In fact, it reminds me of Tony's sword."

Saber raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that he only uses that one iron sword?"

"Of course! I've scolded him about it for months. He really needs to upgrade to diamond. He always has that 'I like iron better' excuse."

Skelli smirked. "Don't you see? He has a special sword, too! I guess you taught him more than just battle moves." The blacksmith thought for a moment and smiled. She looked at the others. "Hm, considering I just went, who wants to go next?"

Atlas smiled. "Oh! I would like to try!" She looked around and thought for a moment until she suddenly remembered something she had been wondering for quite some time. "Hex. Truth or dare?"

"Hm… truth."

"Okay… um, w-well… this is awkward." She twiddled her thumbs for a second before continuing. "Well… during the Mutant War, when you brainwashed Tony… what did you do to him?"

Hex blushed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you _do_ to him." She said, her face turning red.

Hex's face began to glow the same shade as Atlas' as she remembered the few weeks Tony had stayed with her in her Nether Fortress. "Well, heh heh…" She held her cheeks with a smile and giggled. "Oh, Atlas. We didn't do anything like _that_. I just gave him some kisses every now and then… maybe I got real close to-"

Atlas waved her arms. "Alright! Alright! I get it!"

"Calm yourself, I'm only kidding." Hex mentally giggled. ' _Sort of.'_ Saber looked at the duo, a light blush on her face while Skelli had a grin and a larger blush.

Atlas looked out toward the small shack outside, suddenly feeling worried. "Uh, h-how long have they been in there?"

"About 2 minutes." Saber said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

AN: A huge thanks to Mephiles, CC-6776, and a Guest for the truths and dares in this chapter. Awesome ideas!

Current Players:

Slag

Mire

Tony

Hex

Atlas

Saber

Skelli


	5. Zombocalypse

The group ran outside as fast as they could, the screams getting louder. They started to sound very strange and cut-off. Hex quickly ran and opened up the door to find…

… the slime girls embracing Tony on either side of him and giggling. The human howled with laughter as their hands travelled on his body. Hex felt her blood boil at the sight. "What. Are you. Doing?"

Slag looked at the witch, annoyed. "Wow, you sure didn't wait to spoil our fun."

Tony caught his breath from the laughing. Mire cuddled the boy. "We were just tickling him. He seemed to like it."

Tony's face was bright red as he caught his breath. "No… I didn't... "

Saber chuckled a bit before bursting into laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye. "That's what you get for stealing my sword!"

Atlas felt her cheeks burn red. "Perhaps we should let Tony out-"

"No way! We still have 8 more minutes!" Mire stretched her head toward Atlas. "And we plan to make the most of _every_ moment." With that, she closed the door, leaving the group to hold back a raging Hex.

After the witch girl calmed down, the group decided to go inside. Saber had a huge smile on her face as they went, content with herself. As they sat down, she smirked. "So, whose turn is it now?" She asked. Atlas pointed to Hex, whose arms were crossed. Saber looked at the witch. "Come on, don't pout so much. Let's get on with this foolish game."

Skelli sighed. "Without the others, there aren't many players to choose from."

"Agreed. Maybe we should invite Rube or Grace?"

"Hm. What about Misery? All she does is cry in the Nether anyway."

Hex suddenly had a thought. "Saber, Truth or Dare?"

The blacksmith was still locked in her conversation and answered "Dare" without thinking. Hex smiled. "Saber, I dare you to politely ask Yaebi to join us."

The blacksmith suddenly halted her conversation to look at the witch incredulously. "Yaebi? Are you serious?"

"Of course! It would be interesting to have him join the game."

Skelli scoffed. "Interestingly annoying. He'll just whine and complain and boast about his _superior zombies_." She said, bringing her arms up in a mocking zombie shamble.

Hex smiled and wagged her finger. "Sorry, but you can't refuse a dare. Now, you two go and get Yaebi."

"Just us? What about you and Atlas?"

"I'm staying to wait for Tony and those slime dolts to come out. I'm sure Atlas would agree." She looked at the librarian, who nodded.

Saber rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She said as she left the house with Skelli in tow. Hex smiled when the door closed and quickly went to Atlas. "Okay, dear sister, here's the plan…"

The trek to the Village of Shade was not too long as the rulers just ran there. They arrived at the border of the dark village and immediately turned on one another. "First!" They yelled in unison. Saber smirked. "You? Yeah, right! You were practically feasting on the dust I left behind!"

Skelli crossed her arms. "The dust _you_ left behind? Are you kidding me? I was clearly ahead of you!"

"You both are losers." A new voice spoke. The girls recognized the voice and groaned as they turned toward the village. Out of the shadows, a horde of zombies stood on the border between the dark and the light. In front of them, a lone boy stood. He smirked at the rulers with confidence. "Hello, intruders! Feast your eyes upon my forces, be blinded by their shadows, and cower at their-"

"Did he just say 'blinded by shadows'?" Saber asked.

Skelli rolled her eyes. "Yaebi, stop trying to look cool. I'm surprised your zombies aren't starving if you monologue this long before every meal."

Yaebi sighed and waved off the horde. "Take 5 everyone. We'll work on it later." He frowned at the rulers. "What do you two want?"

"Remember: be polite." Skelli whispered in Saber's ear. The blacksmith groaned as she approached Yaebi.

She clasped her hands together and spoke through her clenched teeth. "Won't… you please… join us?"

Yaebi stepped back. "Eh… what's wrong with your face? You look like you're going to throw up."

Saber ignored that as she continued. "I wanted to… politely… invite you to a game."

"A game? Why would I play a game with losers like you?"

"We're playing truth or dare at Tony's house. We all thought it would be… polite… to ask you to join."

Yaebi's face suddenly brightened up. "Yes."

Skelli looked a bit shocked. "That's it? No monologue about how the game isn't worthy of your time or a brief pause for dramatic effect? Just… yes?"

"Of course! Why would I pass up a glorious chance to play such an innocent game with my dear… friends." He said, suspiciously. Saber and Skelli looked at eachother before heading back to Tony's house.

Tony felt his spine shiver as Hex stared into his eyes, trying to find… something. Eventually, she brought her nose to his and began her questioning. "What did you do in there?" Tony's face was bright red from both the proximity and the question, but he held his resolve. Hex narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Don't make me hypnotize you again!"

Slag and Mire giggled as Hex got worked up. The witch turned to them and began her questioning. "What did you do?"

Slag smirked. "I don't kiss and tell!" She said, sticking her tongue out. Hex's annoyance was pushed even further when Mire chimed in, "Me neither!" The slimes winked at Tony, who merely looked away with a deep blush. Hex felt her blood boil, but before he could pull out a potion, the door opened. Yaebi entered with his nose high. "I am here, as requested."

The remaining players groaned, much to the chagrin of the zombie boy. When Saber and Skelli sat down, he sat between them, arms crossed. Hex cooled down enough to fake a smile. " _Glad_ you could make it, Yaebi. Since you've only just arrived, would you like to go first?"

"Gladly. Tony, truth or dare?"

The human was surprised Yaebi had even acknowledged his existence for a change. "Huh?"

"What are you, deaf? I said _Truth or Dare_." He snapped, annoyed.

Tony didn't like the zombie's tone. He kept his composure. "Dare."

Yaebi wasted no time with his plan. "I dare you to jump off of that mountain outside."

"What? No way!" Tony said, shocked.

Yaebi looked at the group. "What's the rule for not following through with a dare?"

Slag and Mire looked at each other before shrugging. "We didn't really think about that. You can't honestly expect Tony to fall to his death, do you?" The latter asked.

"I do. It is part of the rules of the game."

Slag scoffed. "Rules, shmules! I'm overruling that."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I just did. Pick a different dare."

Yaebi grumbled for a moment as he tried to come up with a dare. He suddenly had a thought. "Tony, I dare you to fight my zombie…"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad-"

"...army." Yaebi finished, snapping his fingers to allow the horde to surround the house. Tony looked around at the still bodies that surrounded the windows. He gulped. "How many zombies did you spawn?"

"Enough to keep me entertained. Now hop to it." He said as went up to the balcony to watch the show. Tony sighed and grabbed his sword from the corner. Suddenly, he had a thought and opened a chest to grab something. He closed it and opened the door. He didn't even have time to set a foot outside as one of the zombies grabbed him and threw him outside. The rest of the group looked at each other before running up to the balcony with Yaebi. There, they found him twirling his hands around.

Tony thought it was all over when the first zombie grabbed him, but found that was not the case. Unusually, the zombies weren't eating him. Instead, the shoved him back and forth, circling around him like bullies on a playground. He looked up to see Yaebi twirling his hands. ' _No wonder they aren't eating… he's toying with me! Now I see why he agreed to play at all.'_ Tony quickly attempted to regain his balance and slashed his sword, successfully killing an incoming zombie. Before Yaebi could register what happened, Tony began to slash high, destroying quite a few zombies before the ruler initiated attack mode. Even with the few gone, he still grinned at the sight of the horde getting closer to Tony. The boy struck the incoming enemies, but to no avail as they covered him.

Yaebi laughed heartily. "Woo! Yes! Zombies are number 1! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he respawns!" The group looked toward Tony's bed, expecting to see him appear any second. When he didn't, Yaebi raised an eyebrow. "What? Why didn't-"

Suddenly, there was a grunting noise outside. The group looked to see the zombies moving away from the house… and toward Tony? The human was now on the far side of the yard, almost 6 blocks from his starting point! He slashed at a few of the zombies before disappearing again.

Saber narrowed her eyes. "Where did he…"

"There!" Mire said, pointing to another side of the yard. Tony was suddenly there as well! The group kept spotting the boy in different areas of the yard, almost as if he were teleporting. The battle went on for a few more minutes until the zombies were finally cleared out and Tony stood in the middle of the yard, gasping for breath. Yaebi slammed his fists on the balcony gate. "How did you move around so fast!?"

Tony pulled out a stack of dirt blocks and began to cover up several holes in the yard. Hex grinned in realization. "He dug around the mob."

Yaebi felt his face turn red with anger. "H-how in Notch's name did you dig so fast!?"

Tony smiled before bursting into laughter. "Hey, Saber! I finally found a use for those diamonds!" He said as he pulled out a diamond shovel.

The blacksmith rubbed her head in annoyance. "You wasted precious diamonds making a shovel? That's… that's… I can't even describe the amount of lunacy that takes. Skelli, help me out here... Skelli?" Saber waved a hand in front of Skelli, who was leaning on the railing and looking a the human below dreamily. Saber even thought she saw a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

Tony wiped the dirt from his clothes before looking up at the zombie defiantly. "Yaebi! Truth or Dare!"

"Really? Are you challenging me? I'm no coward! Dare!"

Tony smirked. "I dare you... to invite Ingot to play."

AN: Hey guys! I want to ask you all a BIG question: what should the punishment be if someone refuses a truth or dare?

Also, I want to thank a Guest and CC-6776 for their suggestions. I had to tweak them just a bit to actually get the story moving along.

Current Players:

Slag

Mire

Tony

Hex

Atlas

Saber

Skelli

Yaebi


	6. Challenge: Accepted

Yaebi glared at Tony. Or rather, he tried to. One of his eyes was black, blue, and swollen shut. Next to him, a rather tall, metallic woman sat. She stared at the zombie, her eyes glowing red. Next to her, another person sat. She sat with a content look on her face and sipped tea. Atlas smiled. "I'm so glad you and Ingot could join us, Rube."

The ruler smiled. "Well, when I found Ingot beating Yaebi senselessly, I figured it would be safer if I joined." She looked at the zombie boy. "Although, she might punch you a few times."

Yaebi frowned. "Oh, that's just gre-" Ingot suddenly jabbed his arm, causing him to grit his teeth. Rube smirked as she continued to sip her tea.

Ingot looked at Rube. "How do I continue this game of truths and dares?"

"It's _Truth or Dare_ , Ingot. All you do is ask one of the players to either answer a question honestly or participate in a dare."

Ingot nodded and looked around the circle. Her eyes glowed as they landed on Skelli. "Wither skeleton. Honest answer or participate in a dare?"

Skelli was a bit surprised, but smirked. "Truth."

"Do you wish to be destroyed?"

Skelli began to sweat a little. "What kind of question is that? No, I do not wish to be destroyed."

"Oh, then I dare you to let me destroy you."

Rube put a hand on Ingot's shoulder. "Ingot, you can't destroy anyone in this game. Besides, you have to wait for someone to say 'dare'."

The metal maiden nodded as she calmed down, but not before punching Yaebi. He glared at her. "Why!?"

Skelli looked around until her eyes landed on Atlas, who was occasionally glancing at Tony sitting next to a very clingy Hex. Skelli decided to have a little fun. "Atlas, Truth or Dare?"

The librarian sat up. "Uh… truth?"

Skelli rolled her eyes at the predictable answer. "Of course you would pick truth."

"What do you mean?"

"You probably couldn't even attempt any dares at all! Oh well…"

Atlas felt her face turn red. "I-I could try a dare! I'm no chicken. I choose dare." She sat up straight and spoke with uncharacteristic vigor.

Skelli grinned. "I dare you to kiss Tony."

The librarian's pride deflated almost as fast as Tony's face turned red. He raised a hand weakly. "Uh… what?"

Skelli ignored him and kept her eyes locked on Atlas. "Kiss. Tony."

Atlas looked at the boy, who kept his eyes to the ground as his cheeks burned. Atlas meekly made her way to Tony's side, ignoring the glares from Hex. Tony turned to face her, but kept glancing at the ground in embarrassment. Atlas felt her hands shake as she cupped his face and lifted it up, locking eyes with him. Her mind whirred as she began to approach. ' _OhmyNotchOhmyNotchOhmyNotch…'_ She closed her eyes as she came in closer proximity. Tony did as well. Suddenly, they clashed. It was only for a split second, but it certainly felt longer. When they pulled apart, their faces were bright red as they slowly moved back to their seats. There was a long moment of silence. Suddenly, Skelli began to laugh. "That's it? Really? All that suspense for a little peck on the lips?"

"It was rather anticlimactic." Rube said, taking another sip from her tea.

Tony was about to reply, but suddenly shuddered as he felt breath on his neck. "I'll show you how to _really_ kiss." She suddenly tackled the boy. As the group went to restrain the witch, Yaebi began to laugh only to be met with another punch in the arm.

Tony sat, dazed, as his cheeks burned. Hex sat across from him, pouting as Ingot had placed her next to Rube. The metallic woman kept a firm hold on the witch's robe. Atlas looked at them for a moment before looking at Tony. "Are you alright?" The boy nodded dizzily. Atlas sighed and looked at Hex. "Don't you think you should stop tackling Tony every time you see him?"

Hex scoffed. "Slag and Mire do it all the time and get no scolding for it! Besides, Tony never complains about it."

"Because you suffocate him before he can speak."

"Whatever. Just take your turn."

"Fine. Hex, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Anything to get me out of this seat." Hex replied, squirming in Ingot's unmoving hand.

Atlas smiled as she saw the witch squirm and had an idea. "Hex, I dare you… to refrain from even touching Tony for an hour."

Hex stopped squirming and looked at Atlas in surprise. "An hour? That's it? I can do that."

"So, no cuddling, snuggling, or making any physical contact whatsoever is okay with you?" The librarian grinned, knowingly.

Hex maintained her composure, but felt a few beads of sweat form on her forehead. "Of course! I have _some_ self-control, you know." Tony mentally sighed in relief now that he knew Hex wouldn't try anything for at least 60 minutes. Hex forced a smile and sighed. "I guess it's my turn! Hm… Slag, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously." She had confidence that she would be able to take on any challenge. After all, she built an actual wooden house! There was nothing too impossible for her to-

"I dare you to hold an ice block for 3 minutes."

Slag looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Hold an ice block for 3 minutes."

"That's… that's so stupid! The ice block would just melt in my hands! Not to mention the water would be extremely painful. It's impossible."

Hex smirked. "Okay then. So, what's the punishment for refusing the dare?"

Yaebi smirked. "Death! By zombies!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about following a command? If one refuses a dare, the victim becomes the darer's slave for a day." Saber said.

Tony scratched his chin. "Too redundant. If a person refuses a dare, I'm pretty sure they'll refuse to be slaves."

The group thought for a moment until Skelli chimed in. "I have an idea! What if the refuser has to fight… The Enderdragon!"

Saber smirked. "I like the way you think!"

"That sounds like a very entertaining idea." Yaebi said, sinister.

Hex looked at Slag. "Indeed. So what will you do, Slag?"

Tony put a hand up. "Perhaps we should have a different dare? I think any form of water would really hurt her!"

Slag raised a hand, keeping her defiant gaze locked with Hex's. "Don't worry. I'm not holding any water or ice or whatever. I'll take on the Enderdragon!"

The room was silent, save for the sudden sound of Ingot punching the zombie boy again.

AN: I'd like to thank welcometodalolz, DarkWolf133, and Nox for the awesome suggestions! I would also like to thank Guest for the awesome punishment!

 **IMPORTANT:** I'm going to start updating this story less frequently because I feel I'm ready to start a new story. Don't get me wrong, this story is still going to be updated. It is waaaay too fun to quit, so please keep the truth/dare suggestions coming!

However, I think it's high time a certain story begins its sequel…

Current Players:

Slag

Mire

Tony

Hex

Atlas

Saber

Skelli

Yaebi

Ingot

Rube


End file.
